fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2015
01:31 fu ck 01:32 * Kingfireblast gets shot by a truth bullet and twitches a lot before dying 01:32 ....Reshiram 01:32 get out 01:32 :( 01:32 I get hate bc i love teh fluffy dragon 01:32 zekrom is a sexy beast but also black kyurem but also lugia which is the oldest and i have liked for the longest so i guess it's lugia oh god wall 01:32 * Josh The Crazed Killer pokes a bomb and it explodes 01:32 oh my god 01:32 *cough* medic? 01:33 Lugia was the first legendary i ever caught, but the ni loved reshiram 01:33 then get a lugia avatar 01:33 no 01:33 my first legendary was dialga 01:33 * Chibi Medic appears on josh's head 01:33 * AnonymousRyan /rUNS/ 01:33 Ja 01:33 Aquua I has news 01:33 some guy's offering me a meteor kit on a mc server for my steam trading cards 01:33 ? 01:33 I have figured out how to customize infoboxes 01:33 I GOT A BLANK CARD! 01:33 WOOO! 01:33 oh, i've got some css in there 01:33 Danngit lag! 01:34 nooo 01:34 sPRINGY ARE YOU ME 01:34 Template:Character 01:34 No. 01:34 I'm not talking about CAH. 01:34 my mom is calling me crazy just because i wasnt hungry 01:34 should i do it 01:34 GUYS. 01:34 DOGGY. 01:34 what 01:34 Doggy? 01:34 https://i.imgur.com/riWylzV.gifv 01:34 Test 01:34 st– 01:34 DOGGY 01:34 * TheAquuaHybrid shot 01:34 DOGGY 01:34 KILL IT 01:35 should i trade my trading cards for kits on mc? 01:35 Awwww! 01:35 My own chat here is being a freak 01:35 saw it on the usersub, cute as shit 01:35 so glorious 01:35 Who is "RyansSexyAss" in the CAH game? 01:35 Dremora, Its your decision 01:36 I love being inappropriate 01:36 wrong thing 01:36 LOL 01:36 CAH yes please 01:36 http://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=264 01:36 someone LIKE IT FOR ME 01:36 Password is chocolate. 01:36 password is Chocolate 01:36 with a capital 01:36 Wait a minute 01:36 Ellonandro: Your Majesty I am sure you will do fine wit your role as queen. 01:36 Pinkalina: Easy for you to say since you are of royal blood. 01:36 Chocolate. 01:37 E: Hah. During my years of studying, it was not easy too. I knew how much of a huge duty being a ruler is. There are times I often fail at things. 01:37 i gotta do it right 01:37 * FredbearLeEditorTronic takes knife with jedha's blood to attempt to clone 01:37 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is cloning 01:38 *clone vaporates 01:38 I did it? 01:38 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is destroyed 01:38 But sooner, I was able to master them. And here I am right now: a ruler for my kingdom. Thought not yet a king. To be king, I must marry a woman who would be the queen. 01:38 * FredbearLeEditorTronic wipes face 01:38 ._. 01:38 someone kill ryan 01:38 * Springy Boy kills Ryan 01:38 * FredbearLeEditorTronic makes spills bleach on jedha clone 01:38 I would but 01:38 *clone evaporates* 01:38 Shaking, too much caffeine 01:38 kk 01:39 Fredbear. 01:39 Science 01:39 FOR SCIENCE 01:39 Pink: I see. I just need to rather study a little more. Like I have to practice to dance well, or to speak a little formally . 01:39 E: Let me do the honor of teach yo, Your majesty. I'd do anything to help you. :) 01:40 pink why are you writing a fanfiction in chat 01:40 is it anesthestia? 01:40 *A nurse injects poisonous venom 01:40 Because fanfictions are horrible 01:40 *Pinkalina and Ellon practice and stufy for like a few hours* 01:40 oh crap 01:40 Nurse:No 01:40 stufy 01:40 oh 01:40 Ryan that is a roleplay. Not a fanfic 01:40 Ophiuchus:It's my venom! 01:40 * FredbearLeEditorTronic kneels down and skin turns black 01:40 but with yourself 01:40 wat 01:41 You can do that. 01:41 If you just... 01:41 BELIEV---*Shot8 01:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic falls over as jaw becomes big and sharp and muscles oversize themselves 01:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is ded 01:41 *Ophiuchus summons a human size syringe 01:41 *gulp* 01:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic dives away 01:41 Ophiuchus:Next liquid 01:42 if you have to pierce me again do it in the groin 01:42 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is revieved 01:42 * FredbearLeEditorTronic walks out the door 01:42 Lag danngit 01:42 I'm #2! 01:42 *The door closes 01:42 .-. 01:42 runa no 01:42 *Fredbear is on the Operating room 01:42 Runa 01:42 Why 01:42 wait 01:42 * FredbearLeEditorTronic jumps out window 01:42 Pink: Thank you Ellon. I guess I can finally handle my duty as queen very well. I am happy and blessed to have a friend just like you. 01:42 Ellon: It is my pleasure Your Majesty. After all, it is in my nature to help. << I hope this is not double post guys 01:42 Teh fanfictons 01:43 *The window leads to a hallway 01:43 "Should've thought before I leaped..." 01:43 Burn it 01:43 have i ever showed you How the Grirch Borrowed Hanukkah 01:43 * Springy Boy burns every single last of Pink's fanfiction. 01:43 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is running through hallway after getting up 2015 10 18